In general, robotic devices consist of multiple axes of motion, allowing robotic control of position and orientation in space. Multi-axis robotic devices are capable of moving within a given number of dimensions in space, allowing points in space to be captured and programmed, which allows a robotic device to move and behave in a certain way. For example, a robotic device having six degrees of freedom (DOF) is capable of a full range of orientations and positions within a given space.